Light fixtures recessed into the ceiling are popular in residential homes and commercial buildings. Recessed lighting fixtures provide a flush, aesthetic appearance that is attractive to many because the design hides the electrical hardware and wiring inside a space behind the ceiling. Typically, the light fixture comes in the form of a housing shaped like a can, and a light source with a reflective trim fitted inside the can. Wiring is fed into the can to power the light source. Mounting hardware attaches the can to the building frame, ceiling joists, or ceiling support structure.
In the era of high utility costs and consumer demands for more efficient lighting, the lighting industry is moving toward the use of Light Emitting Diodes (LED) to replace relatively high energy consuming incandescent bulbs, halogen bulbs, and the like, in light fixtures. Examples of ceiling light fixture that employ LEDs as the light source include: U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,769 (Sell); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0080189 (Wegner); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0086476 (Tickner); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0129086 (Thompson); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0284958 (Pickard); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0290343 (Brown); U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0290361 (Ruud); U.S. Design Pat. No. D601,739 (Chan); U.S. Design Pat. No. D573,294 (Chan); and U.S. Design Pat. No. D596,330 (Pickard).